


Ngọn đèn trước gió (MSIODR - VN version)

by Cassandra0114



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 and Heroes Reborn characters are supporting roles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Court Martial, F/M, Military Science Fiction, Near Death
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra0114/pseuds/Cassandra0114
Summary: [updating](Bản dịch tiếng Việt củaMy Soulmate Is On Death Row)(Đọc bản tiếng Anh ởđây)
Relationships: Carlos Gutierrez/Farah Nazan, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Original Male Character/Author
Kudos: 2





	1. Tự mạc

**Author's Note:**

> Cấu trúc mỗi chương  
> [Tựa đề]  
> [Chú thích] (giải thích từ viết tắt, v.v.)  
> [Góc nhìn] (Tác giả-Nữ chính, Ngôi thứ 3 toàn giác, v.v.)  
> [Thời gian] (thời điểm phần lớn các sự kiện trong chương diễn ra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giới thiệu sơ lược về bối cảnh câu chuyện.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. hoàng tằng tôn: cháu cố nội (nam) của đương kim Hoàng đế  
> 2\. Thiếu sinh quân: lực lượng thanh thiếu niên sinh hoạt với quân đội để học kỹ năng sống và một số kiến thức quân sự căn bản  
> 3\. Quân trường: trường huấn luyện tân binh (tương đương 2 năm đầu đại học), học viên tốt nghiệp với cấp bậc Binh nhì  
> 4\. giang vận hạm: tàu có kích cỡ vừa, hoạt động trên sông để chở lính Thuỷ quân lục chiến đổ bộ lên đất liền

[updating]


	2. Cuộc săn lùng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nơi mọi đau thương nảy nở.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Đường hầm Thì Không: đường hầm để dịch chuyển thời gian và không gian  
> 2\. Thân vương: tước vị quý tộc cao nhứt, được phong đất 1 trong 4 tiểu quốc (khác với Phiên vương, chỉ được phong đất 1 trong 8 phiên quốc)  
> 3\. amor: tiếng Tây Ban Nha, nghĩa là "người tình"  
> 4\. PLA: Giải phóng quân Nhơn dân Trung Quốc

[updating]


End file.
